I Hate You, I Think
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Two years after a fight that destroyed Lizzie and Edwin's relationship, they want each other back. Lizwin with a generous side of Dasey. Full summary inside.


AN: So, this started out as a multi-chapter, but then I decided it would be better off as a oneshot, but then it got long, so now its what I call a super oneshot.

_Full Summary:_ A fight two years ago lead Lizzie and Edwin to become the two people they never wanted to be. Derek and Casey. Now, with their insults cutting deeper, they have to find a way to get back what they used to have. Lizwin with a generous side of Dasey. The ages are a little different then in the show, Edwin and Lizzie are 18, Derek and Casey are 23, and Marti's 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Life With Derek _or any of it's characters.

I Hate You, I Think

Lizzie McDonald sat up in bed, shakily running a hand through her stringy hair. She had, had the dream again. The one where she and Edwin had ended their friendship. Tears burned behind her eyes and she blindly reached for the phone, dialing the all too familiar numbers.

_''Ugh...Yeah?''_

''Casey?''

_''Liz? Is something wrong?''_

''Yeah.'' Lizzie slipped out of bed and looked out her window at the stars. ''Listen, I know it's late and I'm sorry for waking you, but I need to talk. Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow at Smelly Nelly's?''

_''Yeah, sure thing, but...Can you tell me what's wrong?''_

''I'll tell you tomorrow.'' Before Casey could respond, Lizzie hung up the phone. A silver picture fram caughter her attention and she picked it up, biting her lip. The children in the picture looked so happy. The boy's arm was slung around her shoulder and she looked like she was the happiest girl in the world. It was hard to believe that she used to be that girl. Lizzie brought the picture fram to her chest an looked over at the thin wall that seperated them. ''I miss you, Ed.''

--00--

_''Lizzie, wait!'' He grabbed her arm, but she yanked it out of his grasp. _

_''Don't.''_

_''Lizzie, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go that far.''_

_''Just save it!'' She held up a hand, her eyes blazing dangerously. ''I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses, Edwin. God!'' She ran a hand through her hair. ''When did you become Derek?''_

_His face hardened. ''Take that back.''_

_''Make me.''_

_''Lizzie...''_

_''Oh come on, Ed, making out with my best friend just to make me jealous, that's a Derek move and you know it.''_

_''I am _nothing _like my brother!''_

_She took a step towards him. ''Wanna bet?''_

_And he snapped. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips._

_She melted into the kiss for a second, before pulling away and stumbling back a few steps, her eyes wide, her fingers to her bruised lips._

_He took a breath, looking away. ''Lizzie, I...''_

_''Stop.'' Her voice shook with an emotion he couldn't quite place, and tears swam in her eyes, dangerously close to spilling over the edge. ''I don't care. Anything you have to say is going to sound like...like...'' She never did finish her sentence. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When she opened her eyes, her shock was replaced by anger. ''I want you to stay away from me.''_

_He tried to appear confident as he crossed his arms and smirked. ''And how's that gonna work? We live in the same house.''_

_''And that's all.'' She finished for him, her voice hard and emotionless. ''We live in the same house, that is all. From this moment on, as far as I'm concerned, we are no longer step-siblings, no longer partners in crime. We're not even friends.'' With that said, she turned and fled up the stairs, leaving him all alone._

Edwin Venturi shook his head, forcing the memory to the back of his brain where it belonged. He tried to forget that memory, that day, but it just kept repeating itself in his brain. In his dreams, he stopped her. He said something, lots of different things, he told her he loved her, he made up things, he lied, he cheated, lots of different ways, but every night, every _single_ night, he stopped her. Forgetting wasn't as easy as it used to be for him. Because somehow, all he seemed to do was remember.

The sunlight streamed in through the windows of Derek's old room and he checked the clock, rolling his eyes when he saw that it was nearly noon and he hadn't been out of his room. Grabbing a jacket and his car keys, he started out the door. But, as soon as he stepped out of the door, he collided with someone else. ''Oof!'' He stumbled back a few steps and she scoffed, crossing her arms.

''Well, well, well,'' he let a smirk inherited from his brother fall lazily across his face as he crossed his own arms. ''If it isn't Klutzilla Jr. You should really watch where you're going.''

''Uh, excuse me, Skirt Chasing Cad Take Two, _you're_ the one that bumped into _me._''

He raised his eyebrows and leaned against the wall. studying her carefully. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved v-neck, tight dark jeans and her dirty blonde hair fell in her face and cascaded down her shoulders. In high heeled boots, she was almost the same height as him. Oh yes, little Lizzie McDonald certainly had grown into her body. But, despite the fact that she looked pretty damn perfect to him, he could still see the dark circles under her eyes.

''You seem tired.'' The words tumbled out before he could stop them, and he mentally cursed himself.

She frowned, trying to keep herself from taking a step closer to him. ''Why do you care?''

''I don't!''

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Panic filled his chest, and he tried to control herself breathing. Damn, she looked good smirking. ''So, dreaming about me again, huh?''

Nice save.

She stiffened and the smirk fell off her face, replaced by a scowl.

''Oh.'' His smirk widened. ''So, you _were_ dreaming about me. Why, Lizzie McDonald, you're not as innocent as you look.''

She roughly shoved past him and started down the hall, but not before whipping around one last time to hiss, ''drop dead.''

''You first.''

But even as the insults came naturally, as the insults cut deeper, as the anger intensified, he couldn't help but wonder, as he watched her walk away, _had _she been dreaming about him?

--00--

''Mom! I'm going out!'' Lizzie shrugged her jacket on and frowned when she didn't hear a response. ''I have lunch plans with Casey!'' Hastily, she scribbled down a note, just in case they hadn't heard her, when a flash of sliver caught her eye and she grinned widely. ''Oh, Eddie!'' She singsonged. ''I hope you didn't have plans today!'' She grabbed the car keys off the hook with a glint in her eyes. ''Because I'm taking the car!''

''Elizabeth McDonald! Don't you dare touch that car!''

But Lizzie was already out the door.

--00--

''Wow, Casey, you look like crap.'' Lizzie slid into the seat across from her older sister, with a small frown.

Casey was disheveled and her mascara was streaked as she gripped her cellphone tightly. But even then, a smile was on her face. ''Oh.'' Casey sniffled with a small laugh and dabbed at her eyes with a paper napkin. ''Sorry, I just got off the phone with the do...someone...and I got some good news. I mean, I already pretty much knew, but this makes it so much more real, you know, I...'' Casey frowned. ''Never mind. We're here to talk about your problems, not mine. Not that it's a problem.''

''Riiiight.'' Lizzie raised her eyebrows and raised her coffee cup to her lips. ''Did you get even weirder? Never mind, stupid question, you're Casey, of course you did.''

''Hey!'' Casey reached over and playfully swatted at her sister.

Lizzie laughed and took a large sip of her scalding coffee, wincing when the bitter liquid burned her throat.

''So,'' Casey sobered. ''What's up. You don't call at 2:30 in the morning just to set up lunch. Something's wrong.''

''Alright,'' Lizzie heaved a sigh and looked around, leaning closer to Casey. ''What I'm about to tell you is huge. Like, really huge and you cannot tell anyone, okay? Not even that secret boyfriend of yours, which I know you have.''

Casey bit her lip, grimacing. ''Alright.''

''Pinky promise?''

Casey rolled her eyes, but linked her own pinky through her sisters. ''Now, just tell me, Liz, what's up? Honey, you're starting to scare me.''

Lizzie took another sip of coffee and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''I think I may be in love...''

''Really?!'' The older girl's eyes lit up and her whole face glowed. ''Oh, my God, this is so great! My little sister's in love. Oh, I think I'm going to cry!''

''...With Edwin.''

Casey froze, and her jaw dropped. ''Say what?''

''I know, I know, I'm a freak!'' Lizzie wailed, dropping her head onto the table. ''I'm a horrible person! I don't even know how it happened. I mean, me?! In love with my step-brother?!'' She paused to look up at Casey. ''And I can tell you're totally freaked out by this and I may have just ruined our relashonship, and I'm really embarassed, so I'm just going to go and crawl in a hole and die now.'' She grabbed her stuff and started to rise out of her seat when Casey's calm voice stopped her.

''Derek and I were married once.''

All of a sudden, Lizzie didn't trust her own legs and sat down heavily, looking at her older sister, whose eyes were closed as if she were bracing herself for a collision. Lizzie took another gulp of her coffee. ''You...You...You...YOU WHAT?!''

''Sshh!'' Casey reached across the table and clamped a hand over her sister's mouth, sending an apologetic look at the people staring at them. ''Liz, I'll explain everything if you just promise not to scream again, okay?''

Lizzie shut her eyes briefly, before nodding.

Casey smiled. ''Okay, good.'' She removed her hand and smiled nervously at her sister.

''YOU WERE MARRIED?!''

''This is what your promises mean?''

''Well, I'm sorry I'm a little shocked.''

''Look, it wasn't a big deal okay...''

''Not a big deal?! Casey, you married Derek!''

''We were 21, and we were stressed out because of exams, so we got a little drunk, and ended up married, okay. It was justa Britney Spears thing and we got an annulment right away.''

''Casey, this is huge!''

''Lizzie,'' Casey massaged her temples. ''I only told you to make you feel better. To show you that when we got married, yeah, we were drunk and in a chapel with a freakin Elvis impersonator, but it didn't matter we were step-siblings.'' She laughed a little. ''You're in love with your step-brother, I married mine. Boy, we sure do like to keep it in the family don't we?''

Lizzie laughed along with her sister, but soon tears built in her eyes. ''Oh, God, Casey, what will society think? What will Mom and George think? What will _he_ think? People would laugh, they would stare. Things would never be simple.''

''No, no, probably not.'' Casey reached out and grasped her sisters hand. ''But if you really love him, then none of that should matter. And if you have to fight, then fight. Never give up. Only fight harder.'' She squeezed her sisters hand. ''I'll fight with you.''

Lizzie looked up to meet her sister's eyes. ''But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?''

Casey smiled softly. ''You'll never know until you try.'' She retracted her hand and gasped. ''Oh! Liz,'' she bit her lip. ''I'm really sorry, but I have to get home, I have papers I have to grade before tomorrow.'' She stood and grabbed her stuff, and then something occured to her. ''Oh, by the way, you look like you could use something to cheer you up.''

''Sure could.''

Casey smiled and leaned down whispering something in the other girl's ear.

Lizzie's eyes widened as she watched her sister walk out the door.

''Oh. My. God.''

--00--

Edwin pounded on the door, not caring who heard. ''Casey! Casey, open up! I need to talk to you!''

The door swung open, but instead of his step-sister, he came face to face with a very pissed off Derek. ''I swear to God, little brother, if you do not stop that banging I will pound you.''

''Derek? Who is it?'' Casey appeared behind him, buttoning up her blouse, her hair mussed.

Edwin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smiling smugly at his brother. ''Derek, are you...Are you staying at Casey's apartment?''

''No!''

Edwin gave him a look.

''Okay, yeah.''

''His apartment's being renovated.'' Casey nodded, trying to smile. ''So, um, wh-what's up, Ed?''

Edwin pushed past his brother and into the apartment. ''Well, first of all, let me just say, you guys have totally lost your touch. His apartment's being renovated? What are you going to say when someone walks in on you two kissing? She had a bug on her lips and he was just trying to get it off? Or, oh! You could say you just tripped and fell on her lips, a classic.''

Casey rolled her eyes, as Derek put on his jacket and grabbed his hockey bag. ''Okay, so yeah, that wasn't our best lie ever, but it's not as bad as the time I said Derek had to take his shirt off because I spilt wine down the front. And,'' she turned to Derek, ''where are you going, he won't be long. Right?'' She sent a glare to her younger step-brother. ''You won't be long right?''

''Case,'' Derek laughed, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. ''I have to go, I have a class of kids to teach. Little kids with hockey sticks, don't be surprised if you get a call saying I got knocked out by a flying puck.''

Edwin laughed loudly, behind him.

Derek rolled his eyes. ''_Puck_, Edwin, flying puck.''

''It's still funny.''

Casey grabbed Derek's jacket and pulled him down, kissing him soundly on the lips. When she pulled away, she gave him a bright smile. ''Okay, bye, honey, have a good day.''

Derek stared at her, open-mouthed. ''Casey, you...you can't just kiss me like that and then say 'bye honey, have a good day.'

She smiled innocently. ''Why not?''

''You're killing me here.''

''Derek, go to work, I have meddling to do.''

''Fine.'' He pecked her on the lips and before she could stop him and remind him Edwin was in the room, he leaned down and kissed her stomach. ''Bye, baby.'' He glanced at Edwin. ''I'm not kissing you dude.''

''I really wish you wouldn't.''

''Okay, wish me luck, and...you know...pray I don't get killed by a,'' he sent Edwin a look, ''flying _puck_.''

As soon as Derek was gone, Edwin flopped down on the couch, and put a pillow over his head. ''I feel blue.''

Casey sat down at the dining room table, and looked over a stack of papers.

''So...'' Edwin looked at her. ''Baby? Something you forget to mention, Case?''

''Yes, yes, I'm pregnant, let's hear it.''

''Hear what?''

''The whole 'you and Derek finally manage to reproduce', or 'hey, if you guys have enough, Derek will finally have his hockey team'.''

''I wasn't going to say anything. Except...uh...congratulations.''

''Really? Oh, Edwin that's so sweet.''

''But no crying. I don't do crying.''

''Well,'' Casey looked back at her papers. ''You're definatly a Venturi.''

''Duh.''

''Okay, Ed, what's your problem?''

Edwin sighed and clutched the pillow. ''Lizzie.''

''What a shocker.'' Casey continued grading papers, ignoring the annoying nausea that came with the whole pregnancy thing.

''I can't keep doing this, Casey.''

She looked up. ''Doing what?''

''Acting like I hate her. It hurts her and it hurts me, and then we're both bruised and broken and physically and mentally exshausted.''

''Then stop doing it.''

''I can't!''

Casey sighed, exsasperated. ''So, you can't stop your act and you can't tell her the truth. Wow, you really are screwed.''

''You're supposed to be helping me.''

Casey dropped her head in her hands, looking a little green and more then a little annoyed. She moaned softly and tried not to snap at Edwin, feeling extremely annoyed. Annoyed with grading papers, annoyed with morning sickness, and annoyed with her idiot step-brother.

''Casey?'' Edwin frowned. ''Are you okay? Do you need me to call Derek?''

''No.'' She swallowed hard. ''I need you to swallow your pride and tell her you love her already.''

He got to his feet and started to pace. ''But I can't. She won't feel the same way, I know it.''

''She feels the same way.''

''She told you?''

''N-No. But, I can tell. She loves you, okay. She's just scared. So tell her.''

Edwin collapsed dramatically face first on the couch. ''I will.'' He rolled over on his back and rubbed his face. ''Eventually.''

''Eventually.'' Casey snorted. ''That's what Derek and I used to say. _I'll tell him I love him eventually, I'll ask her out eventually, I'll get the strength eventually, I'll make a move eventually, I'll kiss her eventually._ Well, guess what? Eventually doesn't cut it anymore. It took us too long to get here. If we had known back when we were your age that we would end up together, that the other felt the same way, then we would be married by now. We would have kids by now.''

''Casey, you're engaged and pregnant, that's not that far off. Isn't that enough?''

''Yes, yes, of course it's enough.'' Casey bit her lip and fingered her engagement ring. ''I'm just saying it coulf have happened sooner. _We_ could have happened sooner. Edwin...'' She put her head in her hands again. ''I don't want you to spend four years waiting for her to make a move.'' She paused. ''Like I spent four years waiting for Derek to make a move. Longing and yearning isn't fun. And eventually, you drag other people into your games and everyone ends up hurt.''

Edwin laughed bitterly. ''Case, I've already spent four years waiting for her to make a move.''

Casey looked up to meet his eyes. ''Then don't wait any longer. Don't spend your life wondering what could have been. Love is a leap of faith, but it's one worth taking.''

Edwin stared at her, open mouthed for a minute, until his face lit up and he crossed the room, pulling her to her feet and kissing her cheek. ''You're the best.''

She poked his chest playfully. ''Damn straight.''

Edwin pulled away and started for the door.

''Wait, where are you going?''

''Going to go get me a girl.'' He shut the door behind him, the slam nearly sending a picture on the wall to the ground.

Casey smiled. ''About damn time.'' But then a wave of nausea hit her and her smile faded. ''Crap.''

--00--

''Edwin!'' Marti cried happily when he walked through the door.

''Do you like my hair?'' Marti fingered the pink streaks in her hair. ''I just got it done today.''

''Not now, Marti.'' Edwin's eyes were glazed with determination as he stormed up the stairs.

Marti frowned after him. ''How rude.'' And then something clicked in her brain and her eyes widened. ''Oh, my God.'' She climbed the stairs, eagerly, her hair and Edwin's rudeness forgotten.

--00--

Lizzie looked up when the door to her room crashed open and Edwin stood there, his eyes blazing. She couldn't help but think he had never looked more gorgeous. She rolled onto her back and forced a scowl. ''What do you want?''

''There are so many answers to that question. I want alot of things, Lizzie.'' He moved into her room and she stood up. ''But right now, I really only want one thing.''

''And what is that?''

''You.''

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest, hoping he couldn't see her beating heart through her shirt. _You. _It was one word. But, yet, it seemed enough to bring her to her knees. ''What game are you playing, Edwin?''

''No game.'' He took another step towards her, and took a deep breath, before uttering the three little words that would change her life forever. That would either make them or break them. ''I love you.''

''W-What do you mean?''

''I mean I'm_ in _love with you. I want _you_. This whole, pretending we hate each other thing, it's not working for me. Because no matter how hard we try, we're never going to hate each other and you know it.'' Edwin met her eyes and held her gaze.

She felt tears well in her eyes. ''Edwin,'' she shook her head, finding the strength to look away from him. ''I can't.''

''You can.''

''It's not that easy.''

''It_ is _that easy. I love you, Lizzie. I love you, I love you, I love you.'' He tried to grasp her arm, but she moved away. ''And I know you love me too.'' He finished with a confidence he didn't know he had.

''How can you know that?''

''Liz,'' he started gently. ''C'mon, take a chance. Take a risk.''

''This is a big chance, Ed. A _big_ risk.''

''I know it is.'' He finally grasped her arm and brushed hair away from her face. ''And it's a risk I know you're strong enough to take.'' He rested his forehead on hers, wanting nothing more then to kiss her.

''What if it doesn't work, Ed? What if _we_ don't work?''

''We'll make it work.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because,'' he smiled. ''Love is a leap of faith, but it's one worth taking.'' He mentally thanked Casey and continued. ''Because if we fight hard enough, if we stay together through anything, we'll make it. But...I can't fight alone. I need you to fight with me.''

Lizzie sniffled, but through her tears, she smiled and nodded. ''Okay.''

''Okay?''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. ''If I have to fight, then I'll fight. I'll never give up. I'll only fight harder.''

''How about instead of just you, we fight together?''

She laughed lightly. ''Sounds good to me.'' And then she brought her lips to his and he picked her up off the ground, twirling her around in the air.

--00--

Marti giggled softly, watching them. They finally got their happy ending. Her smile became a grimace as their cute little kissing session became a full blown ''get a room'' make out session.

It actually kind made her wish Nora had a son so she wouldn't feel so left out. But then she remembered her new boyfriend Evan, which lead her to think about how Derek would react. She snorted, and started to her room. ''As if our family isn't messed up as it is.''

--00--

''Case, I'm home!'' Derek sighed tiredly and dropped his hockey bag by the door, peeling off his jacket. ''Case? Babe, are you home?''

''Derek,'' the sound of her weak voice sent his heart racing and a thousand terrifying scenarios ran through his mind. ''Casey.'' He raced down the hall and nearly fell in the bathroom, stumbling a few steps.

She was sitting against the bathtub looking pale, but when he stumbled through, she raised her eyebrows in amusement. ''Nice entrance baby.''

''What's wrong? Is it the baby? Do I need to take you to the hospital?'' By now, he looked almost as pale as her.

''I feel sick.''

He let out a breath and put his hand over his heart. ''Jesus, Casey, you nearly gave me a freaking heart attack, I thought something was seriously wrong.''

''Something is seriously wrong.''

''What?''

''They call it morning sickness, but it lasts all day.''

''That's it?''

'' 'That's it'? What do you mean 'that's it'? I'm dying here Derek, you did this to me, you have to take care of me.''

''You just need to get some sleep.''

''Fine. Take me to bed.''

''Really?'' His face lit up, and she scowled.

''No, you horndog, take me to bed so I can sleep. Now, pick me up.''

''You can't be serious. Casey, I just spent three hours trying to teach little kids how to play hockey, my bruises have bruises, and you expect me to carry you?''

Casey let out an obviously fake whimper and gave him the puppy dog eyes. ''Please.''

''If I do, will you play naughty nurse with me?''

''Oh, sure,'' she drawled sarcastically, ''I'll get right on that.''

''Oh, for the love of God woman, just wrap your arms around my neck.''

''Yay!''

He lifted her into his arms, with a groan. ''Good, God, woman, what do you eat?''

She whacked him on the shoulder. ''Dumbass.''

''_Stop_ with the name calling.''

Casey whimpered again and buried her face in his chest. ''Derek, I don't feel well.''

''You're pathetic.''

''I'm sick.''

''You're not sick, you're pregnant, there's a huge difference.'' He dropped her, very ungracefully, on their bed and she pushed hair out of her face and smiled sweetly.

''I'm so lucky I'm marrying you.''

''You better believe it McDonald.''

''Okay, don't make me puke on you.''

''Nothing left for you to puke.''

''Derek, remember when I said being pregnant is the most wonderful feeling in the world?''

''Yeah.''

''I changed my mind.''

He laughed and laid down next to her on the bed. ''Now my bruises, bruises have bruises. Did that make sense? Little kids playing hockey is dangerous. I mean, God, there were pucks and sticks flying everywhere.''

Casey snorted. ''You know, that is pretty funny.''

''I'm serious. I got nailed in the head by one devil child. I swear I saw her eyes glow red.''

''Oh, poor baby.''

''So...you weren't serious about the naughty nurse thing, were you?''

''Sure was.'' Casey put her head on his chest, yawning. ''I'll get right on it, babe.''

He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her. ''Great.''

The couple were just about asleep when both their cellphones went off at the same time.

Derek's eyes snapped open, and Casey moaned, burying her head in his chest. Derek fishes out his cellphone, with a growl. ''Somebody better be dying.''

''Don't say that! The last time you said that my great uncle died.''

''The man was a hundred and two, that wasn't my fault.''

Casey smirked and rolled over, grabbing her cellphone. Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see him stick his tongue out at her as she flipped open her phone. ''Hello?''

_''Casey! Oh, my God, the greatest thing just happened to me!''_

Derek flipped open his cellphone with a growl of, ''this better be good.''

_''Derek, man, my life just got a hundred times better.''_

Derek held the phone away from his ear and looked at his fiance. ''It's Edwin.''

''I got Lizzie.''

Both were silent for a minute and then their eyes widened in realization. Casey took a breath. ''Oh.''

''My.''

''_God_!'' Casey let out a loud shriek and jumped over the bed, grabbing the phone from Derek's hand, and shoving hers at him. ''Talk to Lizzie.'' She put his phone to her ear and squealed again. ''Edwin!''

--00--

Edwin grimaced and held the phone away from his ear. ''Whoa, there, nice volume, Case.''

--00--

''Edwin, to be honest when I told you to tell her how you feel I never thought you would actually do it!''

_''You knew about his feelings for me?!''_ Lizzie's voice screeched on the phone.

Derek winced. ''You McDonald's sure know how to yell.''

Casey snorted. ''You should know.'' She ignored his glare and went back to Edwin. ''Oh, my God, what did you do? How did you tell her? What did she say?''

_''Casey, one question at a time.''_

--00--

Lizzie put her hand on her hip and glared at the phone. ''Derek, did you know Edwin had feelings for me?''

--00--

''Oh, come on, Lz, everyone knows.'' Derek grinned. ''Everyone knows he's madly in love with you, and everyone knows you're madly in love with him. Even Marti.'' He paused and glanced over at Casey. ''Hey, would this be a good time to tell you that Casey and I are engaged and having a baby?''

Silence.

''Liz? You still alive over there?''

_''Yeah, I had my suspisions.''_

''You told her?!'' Casey screeched. ''Gimme that.'' She snatched the phone from his hand and tossed him the other. ''Talk to your brother.''

''What are we playing musical phones here?'' He put the phone to his ear. ''Ed?''

Casey bit her lip. ''Liz?''

--00--

''I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM DEREK! DEREK!'' Lizzie stomped her foot for emphasis, scowling when Marti rolled her eyes.

--00--

''Uh, yeah, but...don't you wanna talk about you and Ed?''

_''That's only gonna work for so long...but...okay!''_

Derek rolled his eyes. ''Oh, screeching women, that's never a good sign. So, Ed, did you give her a big long romantic speech?''

''You bet I did.''

''I knew you would. You're so cheesy.''

_''Me? I'm cheesy? Let me tell you a little story about you and a big stereo.''_

''Okay! That's enough sharing!''

Edwin laughed, but his laugh was cut short by Marti's voice, followed by a very un-manly shriek from Edwin.

_''Smerek?''_

''Hey, Smarti, what'd you do to Edwin?''

''_Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyways, I need to talk to you. Guess what?''_

Derek grimaced and looked over at Casey. ''Uh...What?''

''_I have a boyfriend!''_

''You...WHAT?!''

_**the end...for now**_

AN: Okay, what was supposed to be one little oneshot went out of my control. The sequel called _Smile Like You Mean _It will be out soon and it's about Marti and her new boyfriend. This was supposed to be mainly Lizwin, but it has way more Dasey then I intended. Oh, well. Now, remember, reviews make me smile and flames make me...well...to be honest they really just piss me off. Until next time...

Kisses, Becks


End file.
